dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Self Radio (El Kadsre)
Self Radio '''(formerly Music FM and '''Independence FM)' '''is a top 40 music station for El Kadsreian nationwide radio stations and founded by Radio Network El Kadsre. This was radio station launched in 22nd August, 1980 was '''Computer Games '''by '''Mi-Sex'. Music FM 1980-1985 1985-1991 1991-2003 2003-2008 Independence FM 2008-2013 Early internet streams of Music FM (now Self Radio) date back to the late 1990s when Capulco had an internet stream available on their website. For most of the 2000s the El Kadsre City, Eirabourne and East El Kadsre stations could be streamed online. In December 2010, the station launched a new online stream of Independence FM, where in a El Kadsre radio first, the stream became the 20th Independence FM station to connect to the network in the same way regional markets do. The change meant Independence FM Online now had its own imaging & commercials. Local ads, weather and traffic were removed from the online station. In line with all RNEK stations Independence FM became available on iHeartRadio after its El Kadsre launch in August 2013. Self Radio 2013-present On the 17th September, 2013, Radio Network El Kadsre confirmed Independence FM would become Self Radio, and on 29th Septemeber the change took effect. The Independence FM brand ended at midnight the previous evening, and Self Radio brand was used from breakfast that morning. The first song played under the new format was Scream & Shout by will.i.am featuring Britney Spears. On April Fools Day 2016 at 8:55am, residents of Caelum in East El Kadsre woke to find yellow fliers posted around their neighborhoods warning them of "Operation Destruction." Apparently, there was to be widespread attack from the forces of Stormy Weather. Residents were warned to stay indoors from 9:00am until 2:30 pm, and then bow down to Stormy Weather and his forces. The first letters of Stormy Weather's threat spelled out "April Fools! We to great Paris take to rainy. Catch her, Ladybug!" Few people got the joke. Radio and television stations received numerous calls, as did the El Kadsre Police Department. Many worried residents stayed inside all day, watching anxiously for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. The prank was organized by Eight and Self Radio. Broadcasting *89.1 El Kadsre - 89.1 MHz *89.8 East El Kadsre - 89.8 MHz *90.6 Capulco - 90.6 MHz *90.9 Caelum - 90.9 MHz *91.0 Glonsia - 91.0 MHz *iHeartRadio (nationwide) Current schedule Weekdays * Morning (Cliff and Andee) - 6:00am to 10:00am * Workdays (Bryson Cambell) - 10:00am to 3:00pm * Drive (Sylvia and Eric) - 3:00pm to 7:00pm * Night Show (Wendy Spheros) - 7:00pm to 10:00pm (Mon-Thu) * Early Morning (Cessa Jell) - 5:00am to 6:00am (Sun-Thu) Weekends * Saturday Fresh (Bryson Cambell) - 8:00am to 7:00pm (Saturday) * Sunday Funday (Sylvia and Eric) - 8:00am to 7:00pm (Sunday) * Saturday Show (Liz Lampshade) - 6:00pm to 7:00pm (Saturday) * Sunday Night Show (Cliff Lane) - 7:00pm to 10:00pm (Sunday) Slogans * Where music never ends (1980-1985) * The music one place (1985-1992) * Hits music today (1992-1995) * 70's, 80's and 90's or Whatever (1995-1997) * Today's hit music (1997-2014) * Hit music, lives here (2014-present) Trivia * In 2013, the station music current playlists 1980s, 1990s, 2000s and 2010s. * This music is a top 40 or other musics genre like pop, rock, reggae, dub, alternative, dance, hip-hop, r&b, easy listening, teen pop, children's pop and indie. But, the music which means with clean version and radio edit. * The station does not air any advertisements, radio idents and DJs between 10:00pm to 5:00am (Sun-Thu), 2:00am to 8:00am (Fri-Sat) and 24 hours (Good Friday, Easter Sunday, Easter Monday, Vlokozu Day and Christmas Day) Shows * 'Self Radio's Box Set - '''this show box set 1 hours of El Kadsre & international music artist such as Maroon 5, Justin Bieber, Calvin Harris, The Blood Foundation, Psycho Girls, Katy Perry, Fifth Harmony and more. Every Wednesday at 12:00pm to 1:00pm. * '''Tens in a Row - '''this show is a top ten songs with 2000s and 2010s of Monday to Thursday and weekends at 10:00am. * '''Self Radio's Top 4 at 3:15 - '''this show is a top 4 new songs popular choices of weekdays at 3:15pm. * '''Control 20 - '''this show is a top 20 new songs of Saturday at 12:00pm to 2:00pm and repeats Sunday at 7:00pm to 9:00pm. * '''High School Hits - '''this show is a Monday to Thursday or weekends old songs for high school hits from 1980s and 1990s. * '''Self Radio Clubmix - '''this show is hosted by Nightcore, Vocaloid, Jupiter Project, Ministry of Sound and DJ Earthworm Jim, this night remix show best of music mix and many more or no commercials of Friday and Saturday nights at 7:00pm to 2:00am. * '''Self Radio's Mixtape '- this show is a past and new songs of every Sunday nights at 9:00pm to 10:00pm. Category:Fictional Radio stations Category:El Kadsre Category:1980 Category:Radio stations in El Kadsre